Chapter 38
Ryusuke is outside of the airport doors. He stares ahead of him, before glancing to the side. As the rest of the band sits at a table in the Lizard House, Chiba chastises Koyuki for looking panicked. Saku is trying to explain to them about how the cafe and concert areas are separate in America. Saku explains how visitors must pay to get into the concert area and suggests that it is a good model for Japan. Saku mentions that Kevin's ultimatum is getting to him as Kevin is punching the wall nearby. Suddenly, David comes rushing in and tells them that there have to be four bands playing tonight, so they are back on the schedule. David explains that he is sorry about Kevin's decisions about them, but there's only so much that he can do. They don't understand much of what he is saying, but they know that they will be playing and they get excited again. Meanwhile, Maria is telling Maho that there's a really strict policy about not letting minors in and that they will have to appear older. Maho starts panicking, because she doesn't really ever wear make-up. Koyuki calls her, telling her that Ryusuke isn't there and the first band is about to go on and they have other problems. Maho hangs up frustrated and telling him that she has to get make-up on. Back at the Lizard House, Koyuki and Saku are watching the first band play in astonishment. Saku and Koyuki think about how Ryusuke told them that Americans have much more time and opportunities to practice and how that shows in their performance skills. Regardless, they notice that the room isn't very full. As Koyuki and Saku are wondering how they are possibly going to compare to the other bands without Ryusuke, Taira confides in Chiba that he thinks Ryusuke isn't going to show up, because of what he said to Chiba at Greatful Sound. Saku and Koyuki join Taira and Chiba and tell them that the next band is from Australia. Taira tells them that good bands come from everywhere and that there is no room for them here. He tells them that he has finally realized how big the world is. He tells them that there is no way that they can overcome this and that their best hope is to go home tomorrow. Chiba leaves to stand outside in the rain, wondering what is taking Ryusuke so long. Inside, Saku and Koyuki are watching the next band play, with Koyuki wondering if BECK will ever be good enough to be international. A girl approaches them, asking if they are Mongolian Chop Squad. Although they can't understand her, she says that she drove three hours to see them. She tells them that she is their biggest fan and that several of her online friends should be coming too. Koyuki asks her name and she says it is Britney. Outside, Chiba sees people approaching. He soon realizes that they are Maria and Maho, but he is horrified by Maho's make-up. He calls her the Wicked Witch of the West, which infuriates her. Koyuki and Saku join them and Saku and Maria immediately start commenting on Maho's make-up. Koyuki tells Maho about BECK being kicked off the tour and how they need her help. He tells her that before they have a serious conversation, she will need to remove her make-up though. With that, Koyuki goes to speak to Kevin. Koyuki explains that since they are waiting for their guitarist and would like to perform as a five piece, they were like to switch spots and perform in F.V.E.'s spot. Maho tries to translate this as democratically as possible, but Kevin gets extremely upset anyway. David comes in and tells Kevin that he agrees with Koyuki, since this is BECK's last show anyway and that they are extremely talented, especially Ryusuke. Maho butts in, trying to convince Kevin that Ryusuke is best friends with Dying Breed and can have them perform at their New York show. Kevin doesn't really believe her. Chiba tells Kevin that if Ryusuke comes tonight, BECK will perform better than F.V.E. Maho tells Chiba that she won't translate that. The bassist and drummer for F.V.E. tell Kevin that they'd really like to see BECK perform like they did at Greatful Sound and are willing to let them perform last. Kevin asks them if they are really that good. As Ryusuke is standing there at the airport, John Lee Davis walks out of the doors. It turns out that Ryusuke was waiting to pick John Lee Davis up from the airport, since he had promised him that he would. John's flights were delayed, which was why he was so late. John remembers that Ryusuke's band was supposed to be playing tonight and asks him about it, but Ryusuke tells him that they have other shows after this one. John tells him that after all he's done for his band, he needs to get to the show now. John admits to Ryusuke that he went to see Leon today. Leon will probably spend the rest of his life behind bars. John didn't get permission from Leon, but he brought Lucille with him to give to Ryusuke. The story skips forward to Maho and Maria watching F.V.E. perform. Maho is shocked that the room isn't that full and that the majority of the people here are out in the cafe. Maria tells her that is normal. Backstage, Chiba is punching the wall as he worries about where Ryusuke is. Koyuki is unworried and shares an idea that they should play an all Japanese song first. Chiba is nervous about this idea, since the audience isn't getting into anything. Saku tells Koyuki that BECK doesn't have any all Japanese songs, to which Koyuki replies that they could do a cover. Taira is intrigued by this idea. The door opens and they are told that they are on in five minutes. As John and Ryusuke arrive at the Lizard House, John bids Ryusuke farewell and asks him to tell him about the show afterwards. Ryusuke is heading into the building just as the rest of BECK is filing out on the stage. Koyuki counts the audience and comes up with a total of 29. He realizes that the room can hold nearly a thousand people. He determines that they are just in the wrong place. Maho tells Maria that they should go to the front to support them as the boys start playing. The girls are shocked when Koyuki starts singing in Japanese. As David watches them, he realizes that BECK has the ability to overcome language barriers as he can hear the heart in their music. Backstage, Kevin sees Ryusuke come in and asks him if he is Ray Minami. Kevin yells at him that he needs to get onstage, because his band has just started their last show. Ryusuke tells him that he thought that five members meant there was no contract violation. Kevin is shocked to hear him speak English. Ryusuke tells Kevin he admires his skills and Kevin insults BECK, saying that they can't make it here. Ryusuke asks Kevin to make a deal with him: if BECK can get everyone in the cafe into the performance they can stay on the tour. Kevin laughs at him. Ryusuke takes Lucille out of the case and Kevin perks up, asking if he can see Ryusuke's guitar. As Kevin looks at Lucille, he asks Ryusuke how he got this guitar. He tells Ryusuke that this is the legendary guitar, Lucille. Onstage, Taira realizes that tonight, BECK is having more fun than they've had since they got to America. Category:Chapters